1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of refilling inkjet printer cartridges. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of refilling inkjet printer cartridges at one or more reduced pressure levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the personal and business computer market, inkjet printers are very common. Inkjet printers are inexpensive, quiet, fast and produce high quality output. However, replacement cartridges can be expensive. Although some manual inkjet refilling kits are available, they can be difficult and messy for individuals to use. In addition, inkjet printer cartridges may become damaged during the refilling task, especially when performed by inexperienced users.